Evil Ash (Earth-818793)
The Evil Ash of Earth-818793 is the evil clone of Ash Williams. His first full appearance was in Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes #3. Biography Creation While Ash Williams was in 1300 AD, his body split into two, one being "good" Ash and the other calling himself "bad" Ash. This Evil Ash became the leader of an army of Deadites that attacked Castle Kandar. He was defeated when the "good" Ash launched him into the sky and blew him up with a bag of explosive powder. Return When the "good" Ash returned from 1300 AD, he and The Wise Man went on a quest to find a way to destroy the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. This quest led them to the temple where the book was created, however unbeknownst to Ash and the Wise Man, Ash's severed hand had hitched a ride with them from America. When the hand made its presence known to Ash, it scurried off deep inside the temple where it found itself in a room full of corpses. The hand attached itself to a skeleton, and a new Evil Ash was created. Once again commanding an army of the dead, Evil Ash fought Ash again and was once again defeated. Evil Ash Prime Taking Ash's Body When Ash and his friend Sugarbaby were investigating strong source of Deadite energy coming from a fast food restaurant in Detroit, the two discovered that an evil clone of Sheila had created the restaurant as a trap to lure Ash to her. The Evil Sheila managed to send the "good" soul of Ash out of his body and replaced it with the spirit of Evil Ash. World Domination While the "good" Ash was in another universe, Evil Ash and Evil Sheila took over the world, turning it into a Deadite-filled wasteland. When the "good" Ash returned, he teamed-up with super-powered mutants to help him bring down this more powerful Evil Ash. Like the two previous times, good triumphed over evil and Evil Ash met his end once again. The General At some point between "now" (whenever "now" is) and 20 years, Evil Ash was somehow resurrected and once again took over the world. Now calling himself "The General", Evil Ash was hell bent on finding the Neconomicon and the 50-year old "good" Ash (who had gone into hiding) so there will be nothing in his way to stop him. The good Ash came out of hiding and fought The General while Eva used the book of the dead to open a rift which would send whatever evil walked the Earth to some point in time and space. The General and the old Ash were sucked into the vortex, sending them to the unknown destination. Somehow, the old Ash defeated Evil Ash and returned to his "present". Notes * Technically, Evil Ash's first appearance was in a one-panel flashback in Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes #1, but he didn't make a full appearance until Ashes 2 Ashes #3. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Exclusive Characters Category:Deadites